After the Invasion
by crazytomboy78
Summary: A little fluff taking place immediately after the series finale. Oneshot, Pepperony.


As soon as the three heroes got back to the lab and put their suits away for the day, Rhodey- already knowing that his two friends were going to need some alone time- headed out. Pepper was about to do the same when Tony grabbed her hand.

Pepper looked back at him, a smile growing wide on her cheeks.

"Hey, can we talk? Now that we're alone?" Tony asked, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"What's up?" She asked innocently. Tony paused a moment and admired the beautiful happy sparkle in her eyes.

"Tooony?" She said. Tony, shaken out of his daze, continued with his thoughts as he sat them down in the chairs in the lab.

"Look, I know I've been delaying this for a _long _time, but I want you to know that…I…well, I don't love you," Tony said, pausing nervously. Pepper's face fell and she looked to the ground. Tony grabbed her hand and placed his free hand on her cheek. She looked up at him hopefully.

"I'm _in love_ with you. More and more every day I realize this. A-and I realize how stupid I am for not seeing this sooner, but I know now that my life is infinitely better with you in it." Tony said nervously. Pepper's smile grew wider.

"Aw, Tony! That's so sweet. But actually, I'd love to just be friends." Pepper said. Tony's heart fell. He dropped his hands to his sides and looked to the ground.

"Ha! Kidding!" She said. Tony looked back up to her, confused.

"Tony, I've been undoubtedly in love with you since the day we met. Till recently I've just been _reeeeally _good at hiding it. I mean, jeezus, it's hard when you start dating that train wreck _Whitney_!" Pepper said, beginning to ramble. Tony smiled.

"Look, Pep, whatever my idiot self did in the past that annoyed or hurt you, I'm so sorry. I've never been good at this sort of thing, I've always just kind of ran away from my feelings. But now I'm sure about how I feel, and I'm never going back. I-I love you, Pep." Tony explained. Pepper smiled. Tony placed a hand on her cheek and gently moved his thumb over it.

Pepper couldn't hold herself back anymore. She wrapped her arms around his neck and slapped her lips onto him. Tony chuckled for a moment before kissing back. He wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her out of her chair and into his. Pepper giggled as he did so, thrilled by the adrenaline rushing through her veins from the excitement of the moment. Their breaks for air were mere seconds long, as the moment was too exciting to stop. Tony poked her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, which Pepper gladly granted.

Before they knew it, the moment was interrupted by Rhodey walking back into the lab, looking for his friends.

"Hey guys- oh. Sorry…" Rhodey said suddenly. Tony and Pepper broke their kissing, bright rosy blushes decorating their cheeks.

"Hey Rhodey, what's up?" Tony said, annoyance laced into his tone.

"Uh, my mom and your dad are looking for you." Rhodey explained.

Tony sighed as Pepper jumped off of his lap. Tony stood and the three headed out of the lab to meet their parents. Rhodey, walking ahead of them, didn't see Tony grab her hand and kiss her on the cheek as they walked out. Pepper giggled when he did so, squeezing his hand tightly. Tony smiled.

_I've taken WAAY too long to realize this feeling. _

**Hi everybody! I'm back from the dead! I was watching basically every Pepperony episode in the series earlier, and when I got to the finale, I thought up this little fluff piece. As I watched the series, I realized that there actually is a progression in their relationship throughout each season. I mean, it's really obvious in the first few episodes, because Pepper is all fangirlishly obsessed with him, but then she gets to like him as an actual person, you know. After that it's Tony VERY SLOWLY realizing his feelings, fighting them, and Pepper just kinda…loving him more…and then what do we get for a finale THEY DON'T EVEN SAY THE WORDS I LOVE YOU LIKE NO WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ALL THIS STUFF UGH like you don't know this ship will be the death of me!**

**I'm rambling again, look at me. Anyways, see you around the reviews! If anyone feels the need to follow my whereabouts, I made a Tumblr a while back. I may post fanfiction there in the future, but I haven't yet. So yahp. (:**


End file.
